Twisted
by mYtORnsaNDaLs
Summary: He was a demon,he was a thief, he was a murderer, he was in love...can anyone blame him for doing what he did in the name of love? HXK. psychological, bondage, shonen-ai.


**Disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho.**

**

* * *

**

**TWISTED**

_I don't know much at all_

_I don't know wrong from right._

_All I know is that I love you tonight._

The night when everything changed between us… It happened so fast, I'm only half aware that I was in front of the house where you spent most of your childhood. I knocked and an elderly woman opened the door…your mother, smiling warmly as she recognized her son's strange friend. She invited me in, being a good host as always though I can clearly see through her action her great discomfort. I can't blame her for I came with a malicious intent and I bet she can sense it. I always admire that woman, your mother, she's well aware of the danger, was resigned and accepted her fate without regret. She asked if I want some refreshment, I declined saying I won't be there long. She smiled again, that heart-warming smile reminding me of I what didn't and wouldn't ever have. She sat down on the couch calmly asking if she may ask why. I met her understanding if not curious gaze and answered. It was to show my last respect to the woman who carried you and molded you into someone I've learned to treasure more than myself, more than anything else, more than life. I told her everything, my history, yours and ours. It's almost dawn when we finished and she just sat there, intently listened. After that I lifted my katana to her throat. In her eyes, there's no judgment, no pity, just sympathy and understanding. She leaned back down, closed her eyes saying she forgives me, her last word before I ripped out her throat.

Then I went over to the oaf's house. He's awake, to my surprise. He was sitting down in his untouched bed, waiting for my arrival. His spiritual awareness comes in handy at times like this I guess. He's angry but didn't fight me. He knows I'm serious and he can't do anything to stop me. There's no conviction in his voice as he whispered "You're insane" to me before I run my katana through his chest, piercing his weak human heart. His sister was sitting comfortably in the kitchen when I found her. She was fondling a cigarette lighter with her right hand while holding goblet of wine with her left, a cigarette on his mouth. On the top of the table was a letter, neatly folded in three. She looked at me with her usual blank expression, inhaled the cancer stick one last time before throwing it in the trash bin, unlit and gulped the remaining wine. The last thing I heard was the thud noise created by the cigarette lighter that fell on the blood-soaked floor.

The detective was my next destination. He was awake as well, though I can tell that he just woke up from the beeping noise of the communication mirror by his bedside. But before he could reach for the communicator, it come flying by the wall, broken. "What the-" he didn't get to finish what he was about to say as he felt my katana pierce through his center nucleus- every youkai's weakness… I took him by surprise …I can't take chances for he's stronger than me. His human mate stirred, awaken from the noise, before she even has the time to scream, her throat was cut.

Lastly, I went to the temple for my last sacrifice. I hate to do this for she was the most important person in my life but I have to. To kept her from being hurt when she found out what happened, about what I did, especially what I did. She was sleeping peacefully, and I can only hope that she was having a pleasant dream for she won't wake up anymore…I used the eye to shut down his center-nucleus.

_Oh my love,_

_Please don't cry_

_I'll wash my bloody hand_

_And we'll start a new life_

Finally, I have you all for myself. You don't have any idea how splendid you look lying spread-eagle, bounded and helpless in my black satin covered-bed. Your crimson tresses look like a waterfall of blood in perfect harmony with your fair creamy complexion glowing under the moonlight. Beaten and bloody, your emerald eyes were now jade, flat and dull and yet it did not lessen your unearthly beauty.

You're crying again, I told you, tears don't suit you… you should have realized that I hate to bind like this nor did I want to render you helpless but if I let you go, you would run away from me and I can't risk that. You are my all now and if you would just accept that I am also all you have and all you will ever need…

That's why I did what I did, it's also half your fault you know? You're too beautiful and too brilliant I can't help but be drawn… I tried to fight it, to distance myself but this only caused you to chase after me… I tried to run away, to warn you but you're too persistent and in the end I lose. I fell and fell hard. You said it was okay. At first I was happy, we were happy. You made promises and I believed in you but others can see you too, drawn to your light and I was threatened. You love me but you love your mother too. You love our friends too. That's when I realized, you have everything and were loved by everyone but I only have you and only love you. I can't even have, let alone love or be loved by my own sister. It was frightening… what if you tossed me away too like everyone did… I will have nothing…I cannot lose you… That's why I did what I did… in this place no one would see you… only I could bask in your light. You only have me and I only have you and we will love each other and be together for the rest of our pathetic life just like what you promise me… don't you remember? You must realize that I only did this because I love you…

* * *

A/N: This is post-series so Genkai was already dead. That's why she's not mentioned. This idea was caused by reading too much manga and fanfiction under the category of angst, psychological and yaoi. Above were lyrics from Bloody Valentine by Good Charlotte. I don't really like this much…heheh… so yeah, if ever this didn't get any review at all, it will be deleted… I don't actually plan on uploading it anyway… *shrugs* if you, dear reader ever read up to this part…wow! Thanks… lol… ja!


End file.
